Wilson W100
The Wilson W100 was an American pickup truck produced from July 1968-November 17, 1996. It was introduced in July 1968 from the Wilson W-Series, and replaced the former Wilson A-Series and Wilson A100 in May 1968. It was a Class 1 pickup truck from Wilson Motor Company. In November 1996, the W100 was discontinued and replaced by the Wilson P-Series (Pickup) and Wilson P1000 trucks in April 1997. History First generation (1968-1972) The first Wilson W100 was produced at 12:00 noon on July 16, 1968. It was formed on a new pickup line, the "Wilson W-Series". The W-Series included models of W200, W300, W400, and up to a Wilson W800 model. In March 1969, the Wilson W90 mini-truck was introduced as a larger version of the Wilson Cleveland (a Chevy El Camino sized Wilson pickup), and a lighter version of the W100 pickup. In September 1969, the Wilson W900 model was introduced on the Wilson Commercial truck brand. In 1970, Wilson developed a W100 tractor-pickup intended for farmers. In the spring of 1971, Wilson reached plans to redesign the W100 for the W-Series' second generation. Production ended in November 1971. Second generation (March 1972-1976) In 1971, Wilson announced that the W-Series would be renewed for a second upgrade. In March 1972, the second generation of the Wilson W100 began with a new look on the W-100 pickup. The 1972 W-100 was featured in the June 1972 release of the Pickup Trend magazine. In 1973, the Wilson W100 added new features such as the driver's side safety panel and the spin-blade windshield wipers. The 1972-1976 models of the W100 got up to 17 MPG at most. The 1974 model year sales of the W100 in the US was about over 144,000 trucks sold. In March 1975, the Wilson W100 became more popular than the Dodge Ram 100 pickups. Production of the second generation ended in November 1975. Third generation (1976-1980) In 1975, Wilson started plans to redesign the W100 pickup for the 1976 model year. The third generation Wilson W100 model was introduced at the 1976 Wilson Motors Auto Show in Phoenix, AZ. Production of the 1976-80 generation began in February 1976. Fourth generation (1980-1984) In May 1979, Wilson announced that the W100 would be renewed for the 1980 model year. Production began in 1980. In 1982, the Wilson W100. The fourth generation ended production in September 1984. Fifth generation (1985-1989) In June 1984, Wilson continued the W-Series for the fifth generation of the Wilson W100. Production began in March 1985. Sixth generation (1989-1992) In 1989, Wilson announced plans to continue the W100 for the sixth generation. The 1989 Wilson W100 included new features. Seventh generation (1993-1997) In 1993, Wilson introduced the seventh generation of the W-Series with the W100 model. The seventh generation ended production on April 13, 1997. Successor Development of Wilson Pickup and P-1000 (1993-1996) In early 1993, Wilson Motor Company announced plans to replace the aging Wilson W-Series line of pickup trucks used since 1964 when the W-Series replaced the original Wilson A-Series trucks from the 1950's. The final decision was announced in November 1993 when former Wilson Motors Designing Executive Steve Carlton came out with plans to release a new Wilson pickup truck line titled the "Wilson Pickup" which would come in many different sizes and styles. In January 1994, Carlton stated that the new Wilson Pickup Truck line was already in development, and would be released to the public by late 1996. Several new model sizes were included in the new Wilson Pickup line, such as the 800, 900, 1000, 1500, 2000, 2500, 3000, 3500, 4500, and 5500 truck models. By July 1994, Wilson announced that the Wilson Pickup series would be the official successor to the Wilson W-Series and Wilson W100 trucks. In March 1995, Wilson Motors finished the official designs for the new Wilson Pickup and the company announced that the new line of trucks would replace the old W-Series and W100 models. Wilson Motor Company decided that the replacement pickup truck line would officially be named the Wilson Pickup, which eventually became the Wilson P-Series in 2004. Wilson Pickup Debut and Official Release (1996-1997) By February 1996, Wilson announced that the new Pickup would be released by late 1996, but it was delayed to April 1997 due to Wilson Motors' long list of upcoming vehicle projects. Also, Wilson Motors managed to pave way for the new truck lineup in August 1996, with safety tests going in September 1996, and the official debut of the trucks in October 1996. In November 1996, Wilson announced that the Pickup would launch by April 13, 1997, after concepts of the Wilson Pickup were completed in March 1997 and renderings were delivered to Wilson dealers by mid April 1997. The Wilson Pickup (Wilson P-Series) began production on April 13, 1997. Wilson P-Series Pickup and Wilson P1000 (1997-present) Production of both the W100 and the W-Series ended on April 13, 1997. The Wilson P-Series began the following day to replace the Wilson W-Series. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.